


It's Gonna Be

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OHW, one hundred wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: One Hundred Wednesday #8 Just as long as she's in his arms, the day will be perfect.





	It's Gonna Be

The sun was bright and the breeze warm. The body pressed against him was soft, her skin smooth. Her hair flowed like cooling water along his arm. The scent of strawberry shampoo mixed with the grass and wildflowers. As she read to him, her voice swam through his mind, calming his torrent of thought and lulling his worries to sleep. He pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing her in, letting her love fill his lungs. Hearing the smile inside of her voice, he tightened his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible. It was a perfect day.


End file.
